


A Pretty Good Waste of Time

by biscuityskies



Series: Haikyuu Christmas Countdown!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga go ice skating, Ice skating!, M/M, and they're cute about it, daisuga fuckin CUTE y'all, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Daichi's a member of the hockey team, and Suga always seems to get roped into going to his games.This one ends a little differently, though - definitely a different for the better.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Christmas Countdown!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Pretty Good Waste of Time

Suga couldn’t believe that he was there, honestly, it was cold as hell and he was sitting by himself, his hands tucked under his legs. The ending buzzer went off some twenty minutes ago, and the ice rink had since been nigh on evacuated, the random straggler making it out of the locker rooms and into the seating, nodding to Suga with a smile before heading off to wherever they were going, presumably home. 

Home, with warm blankets and hot chocolate and-- 

Well, no Daichi. 

“Suga,” a voice called, echoing around the rink. “I’ve finished!” 

“I can see that,” Suga replied, standing and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Are we going back to the dorms now?” 

“Well,” Daichi replied, an almost shy grin playing at his lips as he ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head. “I’ve been thinking, do you wanna skate?” 

Suga paused, blinking. “Skate.” 

“Y...yes. On the rink. With me. Right now.” 

“We’re the only ones around, Daichi,” Suga replied, a smile beginning to form. “You want to skate… just us? Alone? In the entire rink?” 

“The whole arena, love. It’s just us and some janitors, probably somewhere in the building.” Daichi extended his hand to take a grudgingly obliging Suga’s, pulling him close and tucking his hands into the back pockets of Suga’s jeans. “C’mon, babe. Skate with me?”

It’s not like Suga could possibly say no. Come on, this was Daichi. There was no way Suga could turn down something Daichi proposed, doe-eyed and innocent. “Fine,” he sighed dramatically, letting out a strangled yelp as his feet lost contact with the ground when Daichi lifted him up with a small cheer. 

“I’ve got extra skates for you,” Daichi mused as he pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek, then tugging on his hand to get him to the bench. “Your skate,” he said, getting on one knee as he removed Suga’s boot and then slid his foot into the skate. 

“You do realise that I can do this by myself, right?” Suga said with a giggle. 

Daichi silenced him with a look, so filled with love that Suga was maybe a little overwhelmed. “Yeah, but I want to do this for you,” he replied, kissing Suga’s knee before moving to the other foot. 

“You’re so cute,” Suga murmured under his breath. He squeaked as Daichi pulled him to his feet, unsteadily extending his arms before he gave up completely and stumbled forward, catching himself on Daichi’s strong chest, who in turn wrapped his arms around Suga’s lithe one. 

“Whoa, you good there, angel?” 

Suga blushed, though he wasn’t sure it was really visible since his cheeks and nose were already tinted pink from the chilly air. “Fine,” he muttered, keeping a hand fisted in Daichi’s shirt to prevent falling over as they shuffled over towards the rink. 

Walking on the padded area with the skates was one thing. Setting foot on the ice, however… that was  _ completely  _ different. Within about two seconds of being on the ice, he had almost wiped out three different times. He could hear Daichi laughing at him, though it was a little difficult over the pounding of his own blood in his ears. 

“I’ve already almost died and you think this is funny?” he said, whipping around to face his boyfriend. Of course, he moved far too quickly, and his hand in Daichi’s shirt was once more the only thing keeping him upright. 

“You’re just really cute, Koushi,” Daichi replied, that smile -  _ that stupid, irresistable smile _ \- brightening his features. 

Suga narrowed his eyes. “You don’t get to say that to me,” he scoffed. “Not when you’re a whole…  _ you _ .” 

Daichi was positively beaming by the time Suga turned around again. 

“Once around the rink, and then I’m done,” he proclaimed. Of course, knowing Daichi….

They spent a whole ten minutes on the first lap around the rink, twisting around each other in a merciless, tuneless dance for two. Suga ended up almost falling once about every ten seconds on average, and Daichi’s shirt was a little bit stretched out by the end of their first lap. 

They quickly began a second lap without even realising it. Their limbs entangled, they danced again, though this time Suga was a bit more sure of himself and a titch steadier on his feet. By the third lap, Daichi was showing off and literally skating circles around Suga, the marks on the ice turning into a beautiful, flowing pattern, which Suga felt bad about - but couldn’t avoid - cutting through the middle of. 

“How can you do that so easily?” Suga asked some time around their fifth lap, watching his boyfriend skate backwards, sideways, on one foot, switching to the other, all sorts of tricks. 

“Practise,” came the simple response, and then Daichi was suddenly stopped in front of Suga, a little too close. They tumbled over top of each other, stuck together at the skate and twisting in a beautiful shape from there up. 

“Yeah? And did you practise that one, too?” Suga asked with trace amounts of sass. 

“Shut up,” Daichi laughed, working on disentangling their skates as he held Suga close. “Koushi, are you hurt?” 

“Nah, ‘m good,” Suga replied, not entirely upset about his position. He was caged in between Daichi’s strong arms, his boyfriend’s muscular body pressing against his own, gravity pulling on his loose shirt and making the beginnings of toned pecs and abs beautifully clear. “I’ve got a wonderful view.” 

“Koushi!” Daichi exclaimed, a broad smile on his features. 

And then the lights clicked off. 

“Shit, what?” Suga asked, his voice echoing around the empty rink. 

“Ah, they’ve turned off the lights,” Daichi replied, and Suga was thankful that he knew where his boyfriend’s body was, else the eerie factor settle in. “You good, angel?” 

“Yeah,” Suga giggled, his hand finding Daichi’s pec and sliding down his arm to locate his hand. “I’m good. Let’s get out of here.”

“A wonderful idea, really,” Daichi replied, pulling his phone from the pocket of his sweats and turning on his flashlight. 

It wasn’t quite like riding a horse into the sunset, but it wasn’t completely lacking in romance, Suga thought, his hand in Daichi’s, his boyfriend pulling him along until they reached the ledge to the main walk. 

And, yeah. That was a pretty good waste of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December!! It's still December 1 over... on the west coast... I think... oof
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> I'm @ biscuityskies on twt too, and I scream a lot about hq there and also have a countdown until s4 drops in my dn that I update daily so if you wanna know when January 10 is EST, I'm pretty good about updating it before I go to sleep lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
